Stolen Moments
by Mislav
Summary: "It didn't feel wrong. That was the problem." Set in the first half of season ten. Spencer/Kate. OOC at times and a sexual content, so keep that in mind. Oneshot. Request from Smart Kira. I hope that you will enjoy!


**A/N: I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **This is Spencer Reid/Kate Callahan oneshot, rated M, taking place in the first half of season ten (before The Nelson's Sparrow). It was a request from Smart Kira. I hope you will enjoy this, my friend!**

There is always a moment when you, often all of the sudden, eventually form a bond with your new partner, when you become friends, finally establish the connection that makes you more than just colleagues, people who just happen to have to work and co operate together.

It is usually unexpected, and it just sort of naturally occurs. Often in the strangest of places.

He saw her standing there, away from the rest, just staring at the remains, not even appearing to be searching for clues or thinking about anything in particular, or at least case related. He was never the best when it would come to social interactions, or... connecting with others, not right away, not self-initiatively. But there were the times, like this one, when he would make an exception, and before he knew it, he started walking towards her, shyness only setting in once he had already started the conversation. And by then it was too late.

She could have easily told him the basic details and then make clear that she didn't want to talk any further about that matter. She could have lied even, claiming that her unusual demeanor was due to stress or the undeniable horrificness of the case itself or some other reason.

But she didn't do any of that.

At first, she shivered, instinctively turning to face him as she felt a lump that had been writhing in her throat since the moment she had stepped on that crime scene, after seeing all the destruction and sensing the smell of blood and dirt and oil and burning flesh, maybe even since the moment she had been informed about the nature of the case, grow wider. Her eyes met his, she was studying his face, facial expression, more subconsciously than anything, thinking over, in her head, about his words, his interest-concern-about her barely even thinking of what to say in response or how-and, in the next moment, she told him the truth.

It simply felt natural somehow. She didn't even realize what she had done until some time later, and it surprised her at first, but, after a while-pretty soon actually-she came to think of it as a natural part of her dynamic with Spencer, if you can call it that way.

They didn't interact much in the days that followed, barely anytime during that particular investigation-maybe it was just the way things played out, or maybe they both made sure of that somehow without even realizing, feeling that something needs to blow over following their unusually intimate conversation at the crime scene, or maybe that they need the time for that new realization, feeling of their partnership bring raised to the next level, even if only in friend/comfort like terms, to settle in.

They exchanged an eye contact, almost certainly by accident, that lasted longer than usual: she knew that he had noticed the beams under her eyes and a slight palenes on her face and concluded that she was still feeling a bit down since the last case, but was getting better: he knew that she had known that he was still concerned about her or was, simply caring for her, still careful not to do anything wrong: she returned it, a little stronger than she was used to, making him blush for a moment, just to let him know that he can relax and let it go: she was a big girl after all, and she could take it.

And since then, they were closer, like a family in a way, just like all the other team members. And Spencer liked that. Making another friend had always been a great thing for him. Too bad that it wouldn't happen very often, almost never outside the team.

He didn't know that he was the first actual friend that Kate managed to make in the unit. Or at her job in general. And that he and their bond meant her just as much.

#

Spencer was never the kind of guy who would pay much attention to the woman's physical appearence. Sure, he would notice... things. But he wouldn't usually give it much thought. His two only relationships weren't based on attractiveness at all.

Still, he would notice... things. And he had to admit that Kate was a pretty attractive woman. That thought, realization, actually made him shiver for a moment, a small smile appearing on his lips. But he just put that to the back of his mind, believing that it wasn't important anyway.

He shuddered upon meeting with her that one morning: she was wearing a black skirt ending just above her knees. His eyes were actually glued to her form for a moment, until he snapped back to reality, actually being surprised speechless. That had never happened before. Still, he somehow managed not to think about it, at least for the most of the day.

The next morning, during an unusually calm day-for a unit specialized in tracking down serial killers, that is-while he was sitting at his desk, taking a break from the boring paperwork, his attention had shifted to Kate, sitting about seven feet away, also filling out some paperwork, her eyes shining brightly and small smile lingering at the corners of her lips even during that boring, formal obligation. He couldn't help but smile, something fluttering in his chest, simply due to how... beautiful she looked, even in the everyday environment, just doing her job. Just being herself, being... there. And that time, he was hardly even surprised. He remembered the last time he felt that way, and something like a shiver ran down his throat.

Before he was able to register it, she looked up, and their eyes locked. He leaned back in his chair, mouth half open, like he was caught doing something wrong. Kate just stared at him, confused by him behavior.

His mind went into an overdrive, trying to think of an excuse for... whatever he was doing. He just blurted out the first thing he came up with that made some sense: "Do you know that an average FBI agent statistically spends twenty times more time a year filling out the paperwork than on a shooting range?"

Her expression remained unchanged for a moment, her mind obviously needing some time to comprehend that little outburst, but eventually she just chuckled. Spencer sighed in relief, trying not to show how the sight of her laughing and the sound of her chuckles filled him up with joy. She gave him a warm look, then checked her watch.

"Wanna go grab a lunch with me?", she asked, turning to face him.

He didn't need to be asked twice. "Yes."

Since then, they were friends. They would often have lunch together, exchange texts, phone calls or emails. And they enjoyed it. They understood each other and had many things in common. They also had many differences, but that didn't seem to get in a way. Quite the opposite actually. Over time, they both started feeling that their friendship was unusually close. Something that they had never experienced before. But they both just tried not to think about that and just enjoy what they had, without sharing their... suspiciouns with anyone, especially not each other.

Maybe it was better that way

#

It was one of those lonely, boring nights. Spencer was one of the rare people that were still in the building. He was sitting at his writing desk, trying to write a letter.

"I just want to tell you..."

Spencer kept staring at those six written words for minutes, like that would help him think of a continuation. Eventually, he sighed, leaning back in his chair, and rubber his forehead, looking down at the paper in front of him. He really had no idea what to write. "What are you doing?", Kate asked, taking a seat next to him, almost making him gasp as he instantly turned to meet her eyes. A wide smile was on her face, but there was a shade of seriousness on her face, he was able to tell that she was concerned a little: she sensed, noticed that he had problems with something and wanted to help him.

Just like Kate months ago, Spencer's felt uncertain, about talking about such thing to her: but then he remembered all the things that he had been through with her, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her long curly brown hair falling down her shoulders, her big brown eyes looking straight into his and a friendly look on her face, and before he knew it, the words just started pouring out. "I am trying to write a letter. To my mom." He sighed, not sure if he felt better or not. A look on Kate's face turned serious, but she was obviously supportive. She came to know about his mother during her work there, but they had never discussed it before. "I have kind of a writer's block", he admitted, though slightly uncomfortably. "I've tried contacting a friend of mine, she works as a linguist, but I have troubles reaching her, it looks like she is on a symposium in New York, so..." He shrugged, biting his lower lip. "I am sitting here, thinking."

"I know that no one can't have nothing on their mind regarding something. Especially not you." "So maybe you should just write anything that comes to your mind and later re read. Maybe it will help you make something out of it. Don't act like whatever you write now will authomatically be mailed to her. You will not waste your time by trying."

Spencer's face lightened up; he was surprised by how simple yet helpful her advice was at the same time. "I may do just that", he said, feeling like the weight had been pulled off his chest. He turned towards Kate, only stopping for a moment at being taken aback by her beauty as usual: that time his cheeks blushed too, but he didn't mind. "Thank you", he whispered.

Kate found that cute: the feeling was more evident than usual, it had more effect on her somehow, but she quickly pushed that to the back of her mind. She smiled brightly, making something tingle in Spencer's stomach. He shifted in his chair. "You're welcome", she said, matter of factly. Suddenly, she frowned, an idea appearing in her mind. She leaned over, lowering her voice slightly, while Spencer turned his attention back to the clean piece of white paper on the desk in front of her. "Have you ever thought about admitting that you can't really think of what to write at the beginning of the letter? Admit it? Explain it? You are just human after all."

"In ten years, never. Not even during serious writer's blocks." He chuckled. "Maybe I should."

"Just follow your heart", she assured him, gently squeezing his hand.

His eyes met hers and, in the next moment, he pressed his mouth against hers.

It was the first kiss he had in years. He shivered, closing his eyes, while his lips remained firmly pressed against his colleague's. He felt like he could stay that way forever.

But, soon enough, his instinct kicked in. He felt a chill rush through his body and he quickly pulled away, his heart beats up in his throat as his cheeks felt flushed. Kate gasped and moved away slightly, still feeling him linger at her lips. She looked down in shame, upset over the fact that she wasn't the first one to move away, actually the fact that she allowed him to kiss him at all, even reciproated the kiss a little. Her stomach sank and she ran het hand through her hair, avoiding to look at her colleague, who was staring at the blank computer monitor in front of him.

"I'm sorry", Spencer eventually said silently, making Kate look up. Her feeling of self guilt increased, but in a different way. He looked so sad.

"It's OK", she whispered. "You did nothing wrong", she added reassuringly.

"I shouldn't have kissed you", he insisted, feeling ashamed of himself. And angry. Why had she done that? But it felt so... right.

Kate sighed, looking away. "It happened. A moment of weakness. Nothing more." She seemed to be experienced with that sort of things, much more than him anyway.

Spencer licked his lips. His palms started to sweat. "I don't... usually..."

Kate smiled at him, feeling a little better somehow. "I know."

Then she walked away.

They suspiciouns couldn't have remained hidden since that point, and they both knew for sure that they had been probably feeling more than just friendly love towards each other. The things were awkward between them for the next week or two. But they didn't stop hanging out. Actually, that thought had never crossed their minds. And soon, the things resumed to normal.

The kiss was never talked about, but they both hated admitting, even to themselves, how good it felt.

#

They weren't exactly sure how it happened. Maybe because it really was a natural course of things between the two of them that they both had failed or refused to predict until it was too late.

They hanged out as usual. A little more than usual, but still. She called him late at night, all excited, informimg him that she had noticed something that could help them find the unsub. He went to her room to see what had she found out. It didn't turn out to be as simple as it first seemed so they spent quite the time studying it. She was starting to feel discouraged, thinking that she hadn't noticed anything important after all and feeling bad over walking him up and calling him to her room. He assured her that she was on to something and that he didn't mind. She smiled, feeling better, just at the moment when he, for some reason, pulled his hand over her shoulder. He returned the smile, blushing, their eyes locked...

The next thing they knew, they had been kissing passionately, moans and gasps filling the luxury interior. Their movements were passionate and aggressive yet slow and delicate, determined exploration mixed with the need for mutual satisfaction. Kate moved away and slowly removed her shirt, looking at Sprncer the whole time, taking her time with every button. She bit her lower lip as she gently slid the shirt off her body: Spencer gasped, feeling himself harden even more at the sight od her breasts filling the black lace bra, her smooth skin, flat stomach and found hips. She licked her upper lip, the sight of the bulge at her pants making heat spread through her thighs. She moved to share a passionate kiss with her would be lover, her hand playing with his belt the whole time, teasing him, every move making him shiver, enjoying in the feeling of smooth leather material against her fingertips. She finally undid it and threw it behind her back. She got down on her knees and pulled his pants and boxer short's down, growing weat at the sight of his eight inch long erection in front of her. She gave Spencer one more look before her mouth sank down his shaft.

Spencer moaned, his breathing hitching as the new sensation took over his senses, his knees growing weak while a shiver rushed down his spine. What he felt was uncomparably better than any kind of sexual simulation he had ever experienced before. That was something new: strange, tense, arousing and wonderful all at the same. He leaned his head back, breathing heavily while his eyes closed shut due to a sudden energy rush. His moan made Kate's pussy ache, the sound seared into her ;(increasingly dirty) mind. She looked up in order to study his reaction, her soft warm lips tightening harder around his pulsing shaft, the sight of his chest heaving up and down following his erratic breathing and a reflection of clear drops of sweat running down his biceps making her shudder in delight. Her experienced tongue kept moving up and down his cock, circling curiously around the flushed flesh, the tip of her tonguelicking off every drop of his oozing pre cum greedily, her insides twisting at the tender salty taste and warm smooth texture, it was absolutely intoxicating and the mere thought about Spencer's hot load hitting at the back of her throat with his body writhing in front of het made her go even stronger, faster, her eyes glued to his exquisite form the whole time. She licked the underside of his penis while her moist lips slid down in the same movements. Spencer cried out her name, forcing himself to look down, the sight of Kate's head bobbing up and down between his legs making him flinch. He caught a glimpse of her breasts bouncing up and down, part due to the complex action, part due to a heavy breathing, and he felt himself harden even more while her tongue kept lapping all over his erection. She herself removed her skirt and threw it aside, trying to get more release to her swollen folds, the mere thought, feelimg of being almost completely naked in front of Spencer while sucking his dick putting her in a near frenzy. He licked his dry lips at the sight of her legs rubbing together following the blowjob that she was giving him. He tightened his fingers against the arm rests, wondering how his hands would feel against her wetness, would she like the feeling of his fingers inside of her. He bounced up with his hips, moaning, as her tongue lapped back and forth around his hard on. He moaned as the pleasure took over his whole body, breathing heavily as he cummed into Kate's mouth. She at the sight, swallowing every drop, the tender, salty tastecmaking her clit throb, her nipples erected and pressing hard against her black lace bra, aching for touch. Her eyes met his before she gave his shaft one more delightfully lick and pulled it out of her mouth, licking her lips while she stood up, marks of her pre cum running down her thighs, intoxicating smell of her arousal burning up Reid's nostrils.

Then he did something neither he not Kate had seen coming: he stood up, rushed over to her and kissed her hard on the lips, gripping at her shoulders tightly, gasping at the feeling of her soft warm flesh under his fingers. She moaned, standing still at first, bewildered: she soon started playing along, wrapping her tongue around his while he pushed it further down her mouth, their lips locked and their breaths miting together. Her hand tightened around the back of his head for support and she sighed. He licked the underside of her tongue, taste himself. She gently pay down on the bed, him positioning above her, their lips never parting: he, albeit hesitantly at first, leaned his body into hers, moving one of his hands from her shoulder to stroke at her left hip, every touch feeling like fireworks for him. His fingertips brushed against the lace material of her panties and he shivered before skipping two fingers under it's strap, his tongue aggressively exploring Kate's mouth. He gently pulled the panties a little bit down, and, after making sure that she was comfortable with that, pulled them all the way down to her knees, making her moan. He managed to take a look at her pussy: it was clean shaved, reflecting her wetness. He breathed hard into her mouth, a jolt going through his member at her sight: he pulled away, making her groan, positioning himself a little further away so he could see her whole before doing what had just crossed his mind.

He instantly pushed his right index and middle finger into her pussy, making her groan, her back arching up in a sudden sensation, allowing him to dive in deeper. Spencer shivered at the feeling of her warm wetness tightening around his fingers, the sight of her body reveling in pleasure making him ache. He wasn't very experienced, if at all, so the first couple of thrusts were pretty clumsy, though never the less provocking a moan from Kate: but, due to it being one of the more simple sex acts and him being a genius after all, it didn't take him long to find the right pace. He pressed at Kate's G-spot gently, making her cry out her name, and couldn't help but cup one of her breasts with his left hand. She moaned and licked her lips, and he was able to feel her heart beats against his palm, his fingertips exploring the soft flesh furiously. He felt himself stir as his hand pressed against the hard bud that became of Kate's nipple: he thrusted his fingers hard in and out of her, his lust clouded eyes centered on a writhing heap that became of her. He leaned over and gently bit at Kate's neck while increasing the speed of his hand, making sure to hit at that stiff bean-shaped sweet spot inside of her, aching to hear her cry out his name.

"S-Spencer!", she cried, her eyes instantly rolling as Spencer ran his tongue down her skin. Her muscles tensed in preparation and a rush of heat went down her stomach. "Reid! Oh my...", she cried, her eyes closed shut as hundreds of warm tingly feelings at her whole being, a pool of juices pooling down Spencer's hand as she came, every inch of her writhing in sensation, pleasure washing over her naked form again and again. Spencer then moved to lie on the bed next to her, only then feeling a bit drained and tired. He was breathing heavily, Kate's wetness coating his fingers.

What followed was much less pleasant. A realization, realizing what they had done. There was no going back from there, even if they were to never do that again. They've crossed the line.

And yet, they didn't feel guilty about that. Kate felt some concern, being married and all, but they didn't feel guilty about the act itself. It simply felt... natural. Deserving in a way.

Feeling of Kate's naked body moving closer to his interrupted Spencer's train of thoughts. Her finger traced a line down his chest, arousing him. "Who would have thought you had it in you." Kate let out a naughty chuckle, then licked at his collarbone, giving him goosebumps. In the very next moment, their lips were crashing together again, all the concerns and dillemas about such actions seemly non existent, not needed.

They were kissing even more passionately, Spencer's hand occasionally moving up to gently fondling Kate's breasts and her lust clouded eyes occasionally trailing down to look at his hard on. She lasted pretty long, but eventually she couldn't help but pull away, making him gulp: she laid down on the back, on her bed, in front of him, spreading her legs as wide as she could, crossing her arms behind her head in order to put her breasts in a full view. Spencer was staring at her, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat while his erection stood hard and proud, eyes widening at the sight of her wet cunt and her rosebud tits.

"Do me", she whispered, with no shame or hesitation at all, pouting her lips while she did. "I know you want too."

Slowly, he pushed in, eliciting a moan from her. He sighed as her moist walls tightened against his shaft, feeling his member throbbing, and it took him a few seconds to regain his composure. Kate smiled at him in a sign of encouragment, prompting him to go further. He carefully pushed out and then back in, every move making his senses go wild. Kate was just looking at him in approval, a moan occasionally escaping her lips. It took him a while to "get it" but after about two minutes Spemcer was surprised by how easy that... act was-and how good it felt. He slowly leaned his head down to her chest, wrapping his lips around her left nipple and grooping at Kate's other breast with his hand. Kate gasped as his hot breath invaded her skin, a feel of his tongue circling around her hard bud making the back of her head feel numb while every touch of his right hand against her boob felt like fireworks for her. His lips brushed against the flesh around her nipple while the head of his dick stroked at her G-spot, making her moan. She grabbed his ass, pulling him in closer, deeper, liquid pooling inside of her. Spencer moaned against her skin, thrusting harder, much to her-and his-pleasure. She rubbed her fingers gently against his butt cheeks, feeling her clit harden even more at the touch, biting her lower lip before wrapping her legs around her lover's waist. Spencer's tongue kept circling around her nipple aggressively while his thrusts increased, every moan making him more eager, aroused.

Soon enough, there was a peak: Kate gasped, her whole body tensing up, her back arching in preparation. Her mouth wide open, blinking rapidly, she held at Spencer, at each thrust, before the build up of pleasure exploded in her insides and she finally cried out his name, tightening her grip on him while warm shivers massaged every inch of her body, the pleasure almost mind numbing. Spencer felt himself being overcome by arousal, his whole body shaking at the feeling-and sight-of the woman reveling in pleasure under her, hot sweat rolling down his back, and he pushed in one, two, three, four times, his teeth gently sinking down her skin, before he, too, rode the waves of his orgasm.

He went back to his room without saying a word, both refusing to look at each other. That way of parting hurt them, but they didn't object. Maybe that was the way they were supposed to be together: in a stolen moments and rare states of full clarity before everything inevitably get suppressed or simply by the routine and norms too strong to break free from.

#

He woke up early the next morning, unsure of what had he dreamt of.

The doorbell rang again. It was then that he realized that it wasn't an alarm clock that woke him up, it was the doorbell.

He quickly put some clothes on and went to open the door.

Kate was standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

He just nodded his head and moved aside. He closed the door behind.

"Would you like aome coffee..."

"Spencer, we have to talk."

He wanted to object, but he knew that would lead to no good. And they had to talk.

"We... it only happened once. It will not happen again", she said, without a hint of determination in his voice. She was even avoiding to look at him. Spencer was looking down at the ground.

She did look up at him after all, her face pale. He looked up too, a drop of sweatsweat filling down his forehead.

"Maybe we should..."

She stopped, words lost in one swift of the moment: her gaze lowered down, and she was avoiding to look into his eyes, in one last effort, no matter how futile, to prevent what was obviously about to happen... again. Spencer walked over to her, albeit hesitantly: it impressed him how beautiful she looked in that state of mind, in that position. He cupped her face with his hands, making her blush, and she looked up at him, slowly, her lips quivering as she did. The contact only lasted for a second, and it continued no concern, no fear, just an understanding and an approval, desire: in the next moment, they were kissing passionately, their eyes closing shut at the sensation. Spencer took a step back: Kate followed him, their lips locked. He continued walking backwards until reaching his bedroom door. With one hand on Kate's hip and his tongue still deep down her throat, he opened the door, then stepped inside, followed by Kate, who, as determined as ever, even closed and locked the door behind as soon as they were inside, her lips never leaving Spencer's. Maybe due to a temporarily distress or confusion, his steps seemed to have grown more hesitantvas they reached the bed: Kate, noticing that, gently leaned her body into his, making him moan. She pushed him down on the top of the bed gently, landing on him.

And, after he removed himself from her, breathing heavily, his hair a mess and his face flushed, after she finally sighed in relief, that is when je heard the words that he had been hoping to hear for weeks. Or longer.

"I love you."

He turned to face her, his heart earning at seeing her smile. He laid down on his side, facing her, a grin appearing on his lips.

"I love you too."

#

When it happened the third time, it was deliberate. Carefully thought and planned, colored with premeditation, expectation and a certain desire and an intent. As soon as they started discussing the hotel room schedule, Kate exressed her desire to stay on the fifth floor, away from others, claiming that Meg had been sick up until recently, that she was tired and needed the most quiet and distanced room, just for a night or two, in order to get as much rest possible and remain able to focus on the case. It was no surprise that, when the final decisions had been made that nigh that her request was grantes without object. It was a little earlier that night that Spencer had opted to stay in the fifth store hotel room too, although on the different end of the love from Kate (just in case), two floors away from the rest of the team, claiming that a spectacular view on New York night scape helps him clear his thoughts and gets his mind working better-it did help that the case they had been working on really was complicated. Again, nobody objected, a short approval and few chuckled the only response, the only evidence of the true intent being an eye contact that they had shared immediately after the acceptance, that everyone else somehow managed to overlook.

And it turned out exactly that way: at twelve pm, he sneaked out of his room, somehow managing to walk silently and looking around as agreed to while reaching the destination instead of rushing towards the big blue door in a warp speed, growing more impatient with each step.

Then he stopped and did nothing, albeit only for a moment, just standing in front of her room door like he was building up a courage for something, or just cherrishing the moment. Eventually, he took a deep breath, raised his head and knocked four times, his heart thundering against his chest as his fist almost felt numb at the contact of hard wooden surface against his sensitive knuckles.

The answer came almost immediately, inna form of a soft, sensual whisper that echoed from inside, every sound filled with desire.

"Come. In."

His fingers gently pressed at the cool metal of the round metal; the door leaned open with ease and he stepped inside, closing the door behind while his eyes instantly look for the bed. His other hand reached for the light switch: he turned the lights on without even managing to make out the glimpses on the king size bed five feet from him.

She was lying there, her face up, her eyes somehow instantly locking with his as soon as the light shined over the room, allowing him to see her whole. Her, lying there, waiting for him, wearing nothing but a black lace bra that perfectly her full perky breasts and a matching panties glistering, slightly but evidently, with her wetness. Her long legs partially crosses together, her toe nails painted in ruba red color as well as her fingernails. Mischievous smile, the one he had grown to know and love, laying on her face, wider than ever. The tip of her tongue seeping out to wet her lips while her eyes travel down to the increasing bulge at the front of his pants. He savored the sight for a moment before walking over to her, their eyes locked. Her hand reached down to undo his belt as he kissed her hungrily, their lips crashing together while their tongues wrapping around each other while Spencer gently stroked at Kate's colarbone, making her let out the first moan.

Every look they would share, eye lock, "accidental" arm brush in the hallway or on their way out of the conference room, every conversation, phone call or text that they would share, even the professional or just friendly ones, were the constant reminder of the feelings that they had for each other, and the love making was an ultimate way of celebrating it. Sometimes it was fast, sometimes it was slow. Sometimes it was raw and erotic and kinky and sometimes it was gentle and tender and sensual. But it never felt bad or useless. But the worst and in the same times the best thing, not only about their love making but about their relationship as a whole, is that it didn't feel _wrong_.

It never did, not a single touch, kiss or a secret phone call.

And they couldn't understand why should it have felt wrong. Kate loved both Chris and Spencer just as much, but in different ways. Chris didn't know about the affair, but what he didn't know about couldn't have hurt him. Her marriage didn't even suffer because of it. They would hang out, talk and make love just as much as they used to-not in a way she and Spencer would, but they never did anyway. It really felt like living, literally, a double life, fulfilling two very different yet equally strong sides of you, parts of your persona, to the fullest.

They couldn't understand it or feel it, but they both knew that what they were doing was wrong and that it will never be right-well, not completely anyway, despite all the evidence and feelings to the contrary. And they knew that a part of Kate's heart will always belong to Chris. But nobody can always live by the rules, because life, and a human mature, is much more complicated than that, and only because something is wrong, that doesn't make it evitable.

And they knew that probably, someday, they will have to, or will want to, break things off, and that it will be pretty bad and that the things will never be the same between the two of them, but until then, they decided to just enjoy in an unusual light that had sparkled, quite suddenly, into their usually complicated, dark lives, and they knew that no matter how the things will turn out, they will never forget it.


End file.
